


New Tricks

by Kirixchi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, PWP, Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirixchi/pseuds/Kirixchi
Summary: Loki finally learns what it is like to be on the wrong side of a practical joke. One chapter of humor. One chapter of unabashed smut. Complete.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"You should have seen Volstagg's face when he bit down!" Loki's green eyes gleamed with mirth as he recounted his latest prank. "He went completely still and his cheeks started turning red. He sat there almost a full minute trying to figure out whether to spit or to swallow before he finally jumped up and started screaming for water!"

Loki's young wife, Sigyn, made a cooing sound of approval and offered her husband a cup of wine.

Loki accepted the goblet and took a long drink before sinking down onto one of their couches.

"Of course, I made certain that there wasn't a pitcher…he ended up sticking his head into one of the troughs. Everyone was roaring with laughter!"

Loki paused and looked up to ensure that Sigyn was still paying attention. As he expected, the girl was hanging on every word.

"And Volstagg never suspected anything?"

Loki couldn't decide whether Sigyn's attention was endearing or pathetic or, more importantly, whether it was an act or sincere. He supposed that she was simply making the best of a bad situation. When Odin Allfather commanded their marriage, declaring that it was well past time for his sons to give him heirs, Sigyn had been even less enthusiastic than Loki. She was already engaged to a man named Theoric- a man it was rumored that she loved. Still, she honored her Lord's request. She broke off her engagement to become Loki's bride. Ever since the wedding, Sigyn had devoted herself to the prince, catering to his every whim, laughing at all of his jokes and following him around like a Midgardian puppy. Sigyn got very little in return. Loki made it quite clear that he had entered into the marriage under sufferance. He was polite, but distant, concentrating on his sorcery and his mischief rather than his young bride- he hadn't even taken her to bed! Despite this, Sigyn's campaign for his approval was relentless. Loki couldn't decide if she was making progress or not. If nothing else, he enjoyed having an audience to regale with his exploits.

Sigyn seemed especially rapt this evening. She was leaning toward him, hands clasped together anxiously as she awaited Loki's reply.

"No, Volstagg never suspected anything," Loki said, and then took another sip of wine. "That fat pig would never dream of questioning why a haunch of boar was sitting in the middle of the stables. People are so predictable. They see what they want to see and never consider anything else or question why. It's almost too easy to fool them."

"Oh…but Muspelheim Peppers!" Sigyn chewed her bottom lip and looked worried. "Can't too much be dangerous? What if he had been hurt?"

Loki frowned harshly, and then enjoyed the way that the Sigyn instantly recoiled, horrified at the thought that she had displeased her husband.

"I mean…of course you were careful, dearest! I just…it's…"

Loki let his wife squirm for an instant before putting her out of her misery with a condescending smile and a pat on the head. "He was fine, Sigyn. The only thing harmed was his pride."

"Did he know that it was you?"

"I'm sure that he suspected."

"Oh, but darling!" Sigyn's pale blue eyes suddenly filled with concern. "Wasn't he angry? What if he tries to get revenge?"

"Revenge on me?" Loki's lips twisted into a bemused grin. "Oh, I'd like to see that. Thor's hammer is sharper than that oaf- and I can easily outrun his ax."

"But what if he tries to trick you?"

"Sweeting…" Loki reached out to pet Sigyn's hair again and drawled the endearment as though he were speaking to a child. "No one is capable of tricking me."

"No one?" Loki failed to notice the flash in Sigyn's eyes.

"No one," He repeated firmly.

"Would you care to make a wager on that?"

Loki blinked in surprised, and then laughed. Sigyn's naivety could sometimes be quite droll. "Anything," he said with supreme arrogance. "The man who tricks Loki Odinson is welcome to name his prize."

"Or woman?" Sigyn pressed.

"Or woman," Loki agreed and then swatted her on the bottom. "Now tuck yourself into bed, child. I have some work to do."

Loki was deeply engrossed in a history of the Jotun war when he heard a loud crash in the front of the library, followed by Sigyn's voice.

"LOKI! Oh, Loki! You have to come home quickly!"

The gnarled old librarian skittered out from behind his desk and tried to shush the princess, but Sigyn blanked him completely and continued to her husband's side. "Oh, Loki! You have to fix it! I don't know what to do!"

"Fix what?" Loki said impatiently. Sigyn didn't strike him as the sort of girl that was prone to melodrama- but he couldn't imagine anything happening in the bucolic life of an Asgardian princess that would warrant such excitement.

"It's Thor!" Sigyn sniffed. For the first time, Loki noticed the gleam of moisture in her wide blue eyes. "Oh, Loki! You have to help him!"

"Help him, how?"

"I…" Sigyn bit her lip and whimpered. "I turned him into a rock!"

For a moment, Loki simply stared in disbelief, but then he jumped up out of his chair. "You did what?"

"I turned him into a rock!" Sigyn sniffled. "And I don't know how to turn him back…I..I didn't do it on purpose!" she added, as if this were necessary to confirm.

Loki was already sprinting toward the door. He was panting by the time that he reached his chambers. He burst through the door of their rooms at least twenty yards ahead of Sigyn, and so she wasn't present to hear him swear at the sight that met his eyes.

A half-dozen spell books were scattered on the table where he took his meals, but they weren't what caught his attention. Mjölnir was laying beside the table, and next to that, Thor's scarlet cloak was crumpled on the carpet. There, nestled in the center was his brother's great winged helm, and when he lifted it up…

"See!" Sigyn had finally caught up to Loki. She hovered in the doorway, her face red with exertion and unshed tears.

"What did you do?" Loki demanded in a low growl.

"I was only trying to help him!" Sigyn wailed. She cowered at Loki's fierce expression. "He came here looking for you. He wanted something to strengthen his armor…to make it hard as granite…and I've seen you do magic so many times that I just thought…" her voice trailed off.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment to steady his nerves. Then, very gently, he scooped Thor up off of the floor. "It's going to be allright," he assured the stone. "I'm sure that this is very simple. I'll figure out what Sigyn did and have you back to normal in no time."

Loki put Thor on the sofa where he thought that he would be comfortable and then turned back to his wife. "Now, show me exactly which spell you used."

"That one!" Sigyn said, gesturing toward an open page in a red leather book. She ran her fingertip over the words and then frowned. "Er…I mean…" Sigyn sifted through the stacks until she rooted out a scroll. "Maybe it was this one."

"Maybe?" Loki asked, his heart sinking.

"Uhm…yes?" Sigyn said, but didn't sound certain.

Loki bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at Sigyn. Right now he wanted nothing so much as to turn her into a rock- but that wouldn't solve his problem. Odin frowned on Loki's obsession with sorcery and some of the books had been "borrowed" without the Allfather's permission. That alone would earn Loki a scolding. He didn't want to think about what the king would do if his beloved son remained a paperweight!

Loki abandoned the books and walked back over to the couch.

"Don't worry, Thor!" he said, feigning more confidence than he felt. "It's just a matter of finding the proper disenchantment…it shouldn't take long at all."

An hour and a half later, Loki's confidence was fading quickly. Sigyn had wisely decided to stay out of her husband's way as he wracked his brain for every reversal spell that he knew. Nothing was working.

At last, he ran out of ideas. He squatted on the floor in front of the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Loki…?" Sigyn said quietly after a few minutes. "What are we going to do?"

"We haven't got any choice, have we?" Loki hissed. "We'll have to take him to Allfather."

As much as Loki resented it, Odin had mysterious powers that Loki had not yet learned to wield. He was their only hope.

Sigyn picked up Thor's helmet and cloak and started toward the couch, but Loki waved her aside.

"I will tend to my brother," Loki said. Very carefully, he slid Thor onto a velvet cushion which he held close against his chest.

The citizens of Asgard stopped to stare as the prince and princess hurried through the palace.

"Where are you going with Thor's helmet?" Sif called out as she saw them passing. She and the Warriors Three fell into the couple's wake as they continued toward Odin's hall.

The King of Asgard was engrossed in a conversation with his council, but he paused at the sight of Loki and Sigyn and the great crowed that followed behind them. He rose from his throne.

"My son?" he said to Loki. He squinted at the stone that the Prince carried- and then frowned when he saw Sigyn carrying the cloak and helmet that belonged to Thor. "What is this?"

"Father," Loki said, dropping to his knees. "We need your help. My…I...Sigyn... has…er…"

Odin took a step forward. "Out with it!" he demanded impatiently.

Loki dropped his head. "Thor has been…he…that is…Thor is a rock."

Everyone in the crowd seemed to suck in their breath in unison.

"A rock?" The Allfather boomed. If Loki didn't know better, he would have sworn that the old man was fighting a smile.

Loki couldn't bring himself to answer. Despite the huge gathering, the room was almost silent- until a new voice echoed through the chamber.

"Now, brother. I know you've never been impressed with my wit- but it isn't as bad as that!"

Loki's head shot up. For a second, he didn't believe what he saw: Thor stepped out from behind the great throne. His golden head was uncovered and he was missing his cape, but he was casually tossing Mjölnir as he walked.

"But…you-!" Loki looked down at the stone he was carrying. "The spell…Sigyn said-!" He turned his gaze to Thor again- just in time to catch him throw a wink to Sigyn.

Loki spun toward his wife.

Sigyn's blue eyes were wide and guileless, but she was biting her lip again. When Loki looked very closely, he could see that it was shaking. He kept staring. Eventually, it was too much. Sigyn opened her mouth and her little body convulsed into laughter. "Oh, Loki! You were right! People are very easy to fool."

"SIGYN!" Loki growled. He dropped the rock as if it were burning. His cheeks were flaming and his fingers clenched in rage. How dare Sigyn try to trick him he seethed, unable to admit that it was a successful attempt. He wanted to get away- but he couldn't move quickly enough. In mere seconds, the story had made its way around the hall. Soon it seemed as if the walls themselves were shaking in laughter at the trickster prince.

Sigyn wisely allowed Loki a few hours to lick his wounds before she headed home. The door to their chambers was warded shut, but she quickly defeated the spell and slipped inside.

Loki was sitting on one of the couches, staring sullenly into the fireplace at the center of the room. His eyes flickered upwards at Sigyn's entrance, then he pointedly looked away.

Sigyn ignored him completely. With the chime of a silver bell she ordered a tray of dinner. When it arrived, she pushed aside Loki's spell books and settled at the table to eat.

More than half an hour passed in total silence before Loki deigned to speak.

"Well?" he said, still refusing to look at her. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

Sigyn took her time replying. She finished swallowing a bite of bread, washed it down with a sip of wine and then shrugged her slender shoulders. "Not particularly."

"Oh, really?" Loki's tone was petulant. "An apology, perhaps?"

"But darling…an apology would imply that I'm sorry…and I'm not."

"No?" Loki rose from the couch and glared at his wife. "You enjoyed humiliating me then? I suppose this is some of your famous loyalty?"

"It was a joke, Loki," Sigyn answered and then tacked on an exasperated sigh. "Just like the joke that you played on Volstagg."

"It's different," Loki muttered.

Sigyn ignored him. "What was it you said that day? That people see what they want to see? Perhaps I find it rather disloyal that you honestly believe me stupid enough to turn your brother into a rock."

"Magic can be complicated," Loki said under his breath, but Sigyn noted the tiniest hint of embarrassment coloring his face.

"For the record…" she said. When she was certain that Loki was looking, she swirled her fingers in a delicate arc. One of pillows on the couch levitated into the air, turned once and then transformed into stone. It fell to the ground and shattered on the floor. Then, before Loki could speak, Sigyn made another gesture that returned the object to its original form and place.

Loki gaped.

"I never knew that you were schooled in magic."

"You never asked," Sigyn retorted.

Loki didn't have an answer for that.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know." Very tentatively, she reached out to stroke Loki's cheek. Loki made no move to reciprocate Sigyn's touch, but he didn't shy away. Encouraged, she moved closer still, so that their bodies were but a handbreadth apart.

"I would like to claim my prize now."

Loki jolted. "Your prize?" He nearly spat the words.

"Your wager," Sigyn reminded him. "You said that the one who tricked Loki Odinson could name his-or her- prize…You gave your word."

Loki laughed. "I am not known for honoring my oaths."

"And I am not known for breaking mine," Sigyn countered. "I promise you this: that you will know no rest until you award my forfeit. Others may have allowed you to slip their nets, but you will find, husband, that I can be quite single-minded."

Loki finally allowed himself a tiny smile. He was surprised and rather pleased to discovery the steely spine beneath the meek mask that Sigyn always wore. For the first time, he felt that he might like to know her better.

"So tell me, wife…" he asked in a playful tone. "What is the price of peace?"


	2. The Price of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty part

A flurry of expressions flickered across Sigyn’s face- hesitation, trepidation, curiosity- before settling in a mischievous smile.

“I want to be your wife tonight,” she said, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

Loki arched a brow. “Should I be concerned, my dear, that that you seem to forgotten that we are pledged already?”

“No-! I mean…” Sigyn peeped up at him. Her pale blue eyes- usually so cool and vacant- were unusually dark and bright. Her tongue poked out of her mouth, lapping nervously against her beestung lips. “Your real wife.”

Loki blinked in disbelief when he realized what Sigyn meant. The smoldering fire behind her eyes was impossible to mistake. 

Until that moment, Loki had never stopped to consider Sigyn as a woman that he might like to bed. The thought of siring children- someday- was implicit in their union, but the concept had always been distant and abstract. Loki had never bothered to look too closely at the woman he had wedded. Now he couldn’t tear his eyes away. They skimmed hungrily over Sigyn’s body, taking in the delicate features of her face, the curve between her neck and shoulder and the lush swell of her perfect breasts. He didn’t know which part to devour first.

“Loki?”

Reluctantly, he looked up. 

“Did- did you hear me?” Sigyn’s voice was tentative. Loki wanted to laugh- did she honestly believe that he might refuse her? He couldn’t resist the urge to tease her.

“I heard you, but I don’t understand,” he answered, feigning innocence. “In what way is our marriage less than real?”

Sigyn’s eyes widened and her blush deepened. “We’ve never…we haven’t…” She couldn’t seem to push the statement past her lips. She only managed to finish weakly. “We haven’t been together.”

Loki had no intention of making it easy.

“We’ve never been together? What do you mean? Travelling? Do you want me to take you to Vanaheim on a royal visit? Would that make it real?”

“Yes! I mean- No! That‘s just…not what I mean!” Sigyn sputtered. 

“You want to join me at Court? Father is hearing petitions tomorrow, but I warn you that it’s deadly dull.”

“No!”

“Well, a battle is certainly no place for a Princess. Besides, if Thor and his pack of-!”

“NO!” Sigyn said again, finally finding her voice. “We haven’t been together in bed. I…I want to know what that’s like.”

Silence fell between them.

Loki took a step away. “Do you?” he asked, serious again. He had always thought of Sigyn as a child, innocent and untouchable. She was asking for a transformation that he couldn’t undo.

Sigyn moved to close the distance between them. “Yes,” she whispered, laying her head against Loki’s shoulder. “I’m sure. I want to be yours tonight.”

Loki started with a kiss. He thought it would be simple, but he overestimated his restraint. It seemed like ages since he had been with a woman- and he had never had a woman like this. From the first brush of their lips, it was perfect- the pillow-soft curve of her mouth fitting perfectly against his own, the shallow ridges on her skin sliding against his own with the most delicious friction. He had only intended a brief peck, but he couldn’t pull away. Sigyn moaned quietly, and he deepened the kiss. On instinct, her hands wound around his neck. She answered every stroke of his tongue and brush of his fingertips. He had never imagined that she could be so responsive…so eager.

It was several moments before they broke apart. Loki’s lungs were burning. He panted to catch his breath as his green eyes surveyed his handiwork.

Sigyn’s bosom was heaving as she also fought for breath. Her hair had completely come free of its pins. Fat curls spilled over her shoulders now, the auburn almost garish against her porcelain skin.

It wasn’t until Sigyn spoke that Loki realized she was looking up at him from under lowered lashes. She looked nervous, and maybe a little afraid, but he could also read her curiosity, sense her desire. He was slowly wakening the soul of her femininity, and the realization of that fact sent a very masculine surge of power pulsing through his groin.

“Bedroom,” he rasped, hardly recognizing the low, husky voice as his own. 

Sigyn licked her lips hesitantly, and Loki had to cover a groan. It was humbling in a way, how badly- and how suddenly- he needed this woman. His lips curved into a dark smile, determined that, by the end of the night he was going to have ensured that Sigyn knew she needed him too. 

“Which one?” she squeaked, a breathless note in her voice betraying her.

“Your room,” Loki whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as they started down the hallwqay. He wanted to be surrounded by everything of hers when he finally took her, her scent, her things. And he never wanted Sigyn to be able to sleep in her bed again without remembering him sinking between her legs and pounding into her cunt.

The mere thought caused Loki’s already straining body to harden another degree, and suddenly, he couldn’t bear it a second longer. With a strangled grunt of Sigyn’s name he spun her around, crushing her against the full length of his body as he ravished her mouth.

“You don‘t know what you‘ve asked me for,” he moaned accusingly against her lips, lips that had parted enthusiastically under his onslaught. 

Sigyn might have pretended for several long months that she didn‘t want sex- that she didn’t need for her marriage to be normal, but her body knew better, and it was betraying her at every turn. She was breathy and pliant in her husband’s arms, barely able to keep on her feet, so that Loki had to support almost her full, if insubstantial, weight.

He wedged a leg in between her thighs, rubbing up against her, as he pressed her back against the wall. He couldn’t remember wanting a woman so badly! It was more than desire though that pounding through Loki’s veins. How had he shared chambers with her for so long and never been tempted before? Now that he had, why was his body going up like a pile of dry tinder? Was it her innocence? Perhaps he could attribute it to the fact that she belonged completely to him. He wasn’t ready to contemplate that the newly discovered facets of her personality might have kindled something more.

Pushing his confusion aside, Loki focused on the delectable task at hand. He growled, and nipped the tender skin of Sigyn’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark. She squealed in surprise, and planted her hands against his chest.

“No,” he said roughly, and then he moved to sweep her up into his arms.

“Loki!” she gasped, making only a token effort to fight him. Whether that was because she knew it was futile to resist, or because she still thought that she was required to play the role of demure little wife, Loki didn’t know. He did however intend to find out.

“B-but,” Sigyn stammered, gasping as Loki kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed on top of her. “Not like this?” she whimpered, shuddered as she felt the male, threatening weight of his body bearing down on top of her much smaller frame.

“Why not like this?” Loki panted, lips quirking as he dipped his mouth to her neck, lavishing the graceful curve of her throat in heavy kisses. “Don’t you like this?” he whispered, giving in to temptation and raising a hand to cradle one of her breasts through the silk of her gown. Sigyn shuddered involuntarily, and arched into his touch. “Don’t you?” he taunted.

“I- I don’t know,” she puffed, eyes closed, lips parted.

“I think you do,” he murmured thickly, deciding how best to strip her naked. “Or at least I think you will,” he promised darkly, sliding Sigyn’s dress off her perfectly white shoulders. “I think you’ve been waiting ever such a long time to have a man teach you what you want.”

“You think too much,” Sigyn sighed, mewing breathlessly as Loki’s talented mouth went to work on the skin his dextrous fingers had just exposed. 

Sigyn made a soft, feminine murmur of pleasure, and then Loki’s tensed in surprise when her fingers scooted over his chest, clearly itching to strip away his clothes. 

Loki’s cape and gauntlets were dispensed with in a flash. He ripped them off and threw it onto the floor, covering Sigyn again in a heartbeat. Loki was just a little surprised, but not at all displeased when his wife’s fingers began to toy with the intricate series of clasps that fastened his waistcoat. He forced himself to stay still for a moment and see what she was would dare to do, but his stillness must have unnerved her, for she dropped her hands and flushed.

“You can touch me you know, Sigyn,” Loki breathed heavily, pressing his lips all along her collarbone, while his own hands went back to lightly stroking her breasts through her gown.

Oh, but she couldn’t! And she definitely, definitely shouldn’t! Was Loki testing her? Sigyn wondered, as she tried not to audibly pant- ladies, she was certain, were not suppose to pant while attending to their marital duties- princesses especially! If Loki knew that she was enjoying his attentions, he was sure to tease her? She was meant to be pure and untouched, and she was, it was just… Sigyn had heard enough to know, very basically, what was coming next, and she was being to slowly understand what the ache between her legs signified.

“I want to see you,” Loki groaned, and Sigyn suddenly found herself on her feet. She blinked quickly, unsteadily, trying to regain her balance. The room seemed to be spinning on its axis, and then her eyes met Loki’s and she realized that she was the one who was spinning.

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, tall and powerful, and wickedly male. Even though he had mostly ignored her for endless months, she hadn‘t been able to prevent herself from falling in love. Maybe he didn’t love her, and maybe he never would, but he wanted her tonight. He wanted to possess her. He had said as much, and the look in his eyes- even an unschooled maiden couldn’t mistake the desire blazing in the depths of his eyes.

What if she disappointed him?

“Loki?” Sigyn whispered, unable to stem the tremble of her voice, or stop her body tensing as he took a step closer.

“Shhh, don’t be scared,” he purred, his deft fingers working at stripping away her dress and undergarments. 

Sigyn stood perfectly still, paralyzed by the fear that Loki said she shouldn’t feel, and… something else, a restless energy that was getting harder to ignore. She didn’t want to remain passive, but she didn’t know what she would do and was terrified of Loki’s scorn or dissatisfaction if she got it wrong. 

When she was standing completely naked, Sigyn raised her arms to try and cover herself, but Loki’s fingers gently coiled around her wrists and prevented her modesty.

“Don’t hide from me,” he groaned. Sigyn’s skin burned. She peeked out from under lowered lashes as she watched her husband watching her. When he spoke, Sigyn’s heart sang. “So beautiful…in all the nine realms- I never thought-” Loki grunted roughly, but he seemed to be unable to say anything more.

I did that… Sigyn thought breathlessly, gasping as Loki wrapped her again in his arms. It felt so good. She had waited so long. It felt like coming home, like she’d found a part of herself that had been missing for so long. How was it possible that Loki didn’t feel at least a small echo of the rightness she felt when she was in his arms?

Thought was becoming increasingly hard however; Loki’s hands moving over Sigyn’s bare skin was the most exotic sensation of her life. His fingers were warm and thick, and pleasure spiked wherever they brushed her skin. It was difficult to remain afraid now. Loki was gentle, tender, and Sigyn’s fingers flexed, itching to reciprocate the delights he was bestowing, but she still didn’t dare go that far.

When Loki’s hand cupped her breast a sigh of pleasure bubbled forth from Sigyn’s lips. Her eyes burst open in alarm, but if Loki had thought any less of her for her murmurings of lusty approval then she couldn’t tell; there was a strange determined set to his jaw and a burning intensity in his eyes.

“Loki,” she gasped, as he pinched and tweaked one nipple- she’d never thought, never imagined, that it would feel like this- bolts of pleasure were pulsing through her body, darting straight to the center of her womb. 

Sigyn’s legs were beginning to tremble. She was just wondering how much longer she would be able to stand, when Loki dipped his head. His hot, hungry mouth closed over the peddled tip of her breast, and her knees gave way. 

She stumbled back, hitting the mattress before falling back, and a moment later she was lying sprawled inelegantly across the bed. Her face burned with embarrassment, she scrambled to sit up, but Loki gently pushed her back down, pressing her back with one hand while the other worked at the buttons of his waistcoat. Sigyn didn’t dare look at her husband’s face, but she couldn’t quite believe it when she heard a low rumbling chuckle pass his lips.

“Not quite how I planned to get you lying on your back again,” he purred wickedly, shrugging his shoulders, and sending his waistcoat the same way as his jacket. “But whatever works,” he laughed thickly, lowering his head again to resample the delights of her bosom.

“Oh Loki-” Sigyn puffed. Surely- surely he couldn’t expect her to stay still and silence while he was tempting her body with such sinfulness? “Loki,” she moaned his name again, finally laying her hands on his powerful shoulders. His shirt was warm to the touch. Sigyn could just imagine how hot his skin must be underneath. She wanted to feel him. “Please?” she whimpered, and then froze. 

Was that too much? Perhaps so, because Loki had ceased his slow, intoxicating ministrations.

“Please what?” he breathed huskily, rocking his body against Sigyn’s, making his wife gasp again.

“I- I don’t know,” she mewed. “I can’t think.”

Sigyn was certain that a demon from Helheim couldn’t have a grin as wicked as the smile that Loki suddenly threw in her direction.

“Excellent,” he growled, slipping his shirt off over his head. “I haven’t lost my touch then,” he smirked rather smugly. 

Sigyn forgave him his arrogance. She might have forgiven him murder in that very first moment when the top half of his body was finally revealed to her. He was perfect. Just as Sigyn had always known that he would be. It was quite as simple at that. All lean lines and angles, carved out of pale, silver skin. She wanted, no needed, to touch him. All of her demure whisperings about restraint fell by the wayside as she laid one palm flat against Loki’s hard abdomen, while she smoothed the other along his chest.

“Sigyn,” he sighed her name like a prayer as his eyes dipped closed. “My Sigyn,” he swore, lowering his mouth to claim hers, while his hands went back to stroking and plucking her skin.

This was so much more than anything she had ever imagined. Sigyn squirmed restlessly beneath her husband’s body. She rubbed up against Loki as she moved and heard him grunt.

“Oh Sigyn, you feel so good, even now,” he panted, kissing her neck heavily. He scooted his hands under her bottom and crushed her hips up against his arousal.

There was a note of surprise, of wonder, in his voice that Sigyn was just about able to distinguish between the thick notes of desire. Did it surprise him so much? She thought sadly. From the moment they met, she had known that she wanted to share her soul with this man, and he had truly felt nothing in return. This bitter little thought might have threatened her pleasure, had Loki’s fingers not finally slipped between her legs.

“Oh-!” she gasped, eyes wide, mouth gaping as her hips arched up off the bed. “Loki, I-!”

He shushed her gently, chuckling roughly. Sigyn grasped at the bed sheets, clenching them in her fists as her husband probed her sodden slit. Her face was locked in a grimace of painfully pleasure. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed to slits as he watched her features bunch together in wonder. He wanted more, he wanted to make her scream, to scream for him. But she was holding back and it was killing him. He had waited too long, pushed her too far away. She was so tight. He groaned as he dipped a finger inside her sheath, gratified at least by how wet she was, how ready to take his body, by the fact that she couldn’t keep her hips still.

“Sigyn, I need you,” Loki grunted, reaching with a shaking hand to shed his trousers. 

He hadn’t meant to make the confession aloud. He was meant to be taking her, not giving himself, but after he’d spoken Sigyn raised her hands to his body and clutched at his shoulders, and Loki could have sworn that a little barrier came down.

“Sigyn!” he groaned, kissing her soundly as he wrenched down his trousers, moaning aloud when the huge, pulsing rod of his cock was finally able to spring free from its confines. 

He wanted to pound into her. The desire for release was almost overwhelming. But Loki couldn’t resist the urge to let her see him. He pulled back a fraction, cock twitching when Sigyn made a murmur of protest at his retreat, and then his whole body shuddered as his wife gasped.

“Oh my-!” she panted. The fear was back in her eyes as she drank in her first real sight of a man, fear, but there was also wonder, and curiosity, and… lust. 

Loki bit the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from humiliating himself. Who would ever have thought that Sigyn- Sigyn- could reduce him to such a quivering state? Or maybe… maybe some part of him had, and that was why he had stayed away? Loki savagely pushed that thought aside, covering his wife again with the threatening weight of his body.

“I’m going to make you mine now,” he growled. His voice was ragged, he barely recognized it as he splayed her legs wide and nudged his cock against her opening. Sigyn’s eyes were impossibly wide, but Loki was glad that she was watching his face, grateful that she didn’t try to turn away.

The first thrust would hurt her, Loki couldn’t help that, and some dark selfish part of him wondered if he wanted to help it. If he didn’t, in fact, want that one burst of pain to fill Sigyn’s body and brand her indelibly as his… his body clenched. 

If he warned Sigyn of the pain that was to come then she would tense, and that would make it worse for her, Loki reasoned, which was (at least partly…) why he allowed himself to do what he did next. Loki slammed forwards, plunging into the sodden sheath of Sigyn’s femininity and tearing through her maidenhead, hilting himself inside his wife’s body in one fierce thrust… and with one word on his lips: mine.

Nothing, nothing had ever- nothing could ever- feel this good… Loki wanted to explode the second that he came to rest inside Sigyn’s tight little cunt. He had forced his eyes to remain open through sheer strength of will, so he’d seen the flash of pain that had lit his wife’s face, but now, now he couldn’t quite read her- that possibly had something to do with the fact he was shaking with his tenuously leased desire.

“I have to move, Sigyn,” he croaked. “I can’t- I need-”

A small feminine little smile curved Sigyn’s lips. She looked, quite unbelievably in Loki’s opinion, relieved, as if she had finally received what she had been waiting so long for. Well Loki was damned if this was the level of satisfaction to which he was going to bring his wife! He reared back, revelling in Sigyn’s sharp gasp as he pulled almost entirely out of her body.

“We’re not done yet,” he panted, thrusting back home. “Not by a long way,” he growled.

Loki forced his eyes to remain open and fixed on Sigyn’s face as he rode her, making each stroke fierce and deep. She was the most beautifully erotic vision that he’d ever seen. Her own eyes were clenched closed, her neck was arched back into the pillows and her mouth was slightly parted. 

Pain was swiftly being overtaken by pleasure, judging by the small mews and whimpers that were slipping from Sigyn’s lips, urging Loki to explode, and her nails were digging almost cruelly into his shoulders as he pumped mercilessly into her tight, grasping little sheath.

“Loki!” she gasped, unable to stop her hips lifting to meet his thrusts any longer. “Loki, you have to stop!” she cried, clutching at his body. “I can’t- I can’t bear it!” she panted.

Loki only growled and pumped harder. Sigyn was so very close, he could feel the first fluttering of her sheath around his cock, and he too was about to break. 

He loved that she was thrashing around beneath him, loved how much he was making her feel- how much she was making him feel. Even in the midst of the heady throes of passion Loki realised that this was more, so much more than just fucking. Had Sigyn realised that it would be this way? Had she known that there was something between them? 

He’d waited too long for this…

…Loki hilted himself inside Sigyn’s body savagely. No! He didn’t want complications. He couldn’t afford to care.

“Loki!” Sigyn’s keening scream of his name alerted him to just how perilously close she was to the edge of her endurance. He pulled back, and then, keeping just the head of his cock inside her, Loki twined Sigyn’s leg around his waist, doggedly intent on bringing her to completion before himself. He surged forwards, sliding inside her wet, dripping channel and striking bluntly against her clit. 

Sigyn response was immediate. Her most intimate muscles began to tighten, squeezing around the enormous rod of Loki’s cock as he took her, hard and deep, the scent and sounds of sex filling the air around them.

“Come for me,” Loki puffed, and the coil of tension winding inside his wife’s body finally snapped. 

She climaxed violently. 

Loki was amazed by the strength of her little frame; she lifted them both off of the mattress as her body convulsed. His own body shuddered in response, and then he finally, completely, let himself go, taking his wife with almost animal ferocity as Sigyn continued to spasm and gasp. 

Loki’s control had been worn so thin beforehand that it only took a handful of further thrusts before he too joined his wife in the blinding bliss of orgasm. His cock pulsed, his body ground to a halt and then he spilled himself into Sigyn’s cunt in hot sticky spurts, gushing his seed into her womb.

Once his body was empty, exhaustion hit Loki like a run away horse. His arms and legs flatly refused to hold his weight any longer, and he collapsed atop his wife in damp, breathless heap. Sigyn still seemed rather too mindless with pleasure to complain, so Loki lay where he was and savored the foreign feeling of pure peace and satisfaction.

His. She was his. Loki couldn’t quite account for the relief he felt when that fact worked its way through the hazy of pleasure enfolding his brain, at least, he couldn’t account for the enormity of his relief at any rate. Perhaps he should have been gentler? Next time. Loki silently promised that he would take things slower in the future, but nothing that they had done had felt wrong, it had all felt quite spectacularly right.

He finally managed to lift his weight off Sigyn’s little body, holding himself up on his elbows and knees, so that he was able to look down into his wife’s face. She looked… he wasn’t entirely sure, and a sudden flare of panic flooded through Loki veins as he feared that perhaps he’d misread her cries and whimpers.

“Sigyn?” he choked. “Did I hurt you?”

Loki watched closely as Sigyn’s already flushed face darkened to an even deeper shade of red. Her eyelashes fluttered quickly before she seemed able to muster the ability to answer.

“Oh no- that is- only for a moment, and then it felt so- so-” she stammered almost incoherently, finally running out of words, and breath. The heave of her naked bosom caused twinges in parts of Loki’s body that he thought had been thoroughly exhausted. 

“Yes?” he purred wickedly, scooting his hands under Sigyn’s bottom and maintaining the fragile bond that still existed between them.

“Y-yes what?” Sigyn stuttered. Whether because of his question, or the fact that he was swirling his tongue around the shell of her ear, Loki wasn’t entirely sure, but he felt the already engorged muscles of Sigyn’s sheath quiver, and another jolt of pleasure shivered through his groin.

This wasn’t possible, not so soon! But as he slowly kissed his wife, languidly thrusting his tongue between her lips in a slow, almost lazy, fashion, Loki could feel his cock beginning to grow and thicken inside her all over again.

“Sigyn,” he hissed, gently rocking his hips as his wife gasped in surprise. She had to be almost painfully sensitive, so he moved slowly, loving her with a tender intensity.

“Loki,” she sighed, her voice a mingled strain of wonder and pleasure, as she dared to wrap her legs around his body. He captured her lips and rewarded her with a kiss as their bodies moved together. 

When it came, Sigyn’s second orgasm wasn’t as intense as her first, but she shuddered and twitched around the impossibly huge length of her husband’s sex, milking his cock until he too exploded for a second time, filling her with another rush of his seed.

Loki made sure he collapsed to the side of his wife this time; he didn’t imagine that he would be moving any time soon. He fell in a tangle of limbs face down on the mattress, making a muffled murmur of protest when Sigyn tried to wriggle away.

“Whereyougoing?” he grunted, holding her tight against his side.

“Y-you want me to stay?”

“S’your bed,” Loki yawned.

“Oh! Yes, but-”

“And I want you to stay,” he clarified firmly.

“Good,” Sigyn answered with a sleepy yawn before adding. “I hope you remembered all those spells that you used today.”

“And why is that?”

Sigyn squirmed closer and shot her husband a teasing smile. “You just turned me into a rock.”

Loki dabbed a kiss against her forehead. “You think that was something? Just wait until you see my other tricks.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Just a bit of fluff...not so serious this time.  
> The prompt came from Norsekink:  
> “ Loki and Sigyn are set up in an arranged marriage by Odin. Loki is somewhat hesitant, but otherwise agrees, and they are married.
> 
> Though polite and courteous to his new wife, Loki shows little interest in Sigyn, preferring to focus his attention on his sorcery and his mischeif. Sigyn, through brief encounters over time, begins to drink in the mystery that is Loki. Yearning to gain his confidence, someone (bonus points if it's an unwitting Thor) gives her the idea to play a trick on Loki.
> 
> Loki, appreciating a good deception, offers Sigyn any gift of her choice. And her choice? Why, to be taken to her husband's bed, of course. ”


End file.
